If My Heart Were Yours
by wolfbytes99
Summary: Before Elsa came into Storybrooke, Emma finds herself caught in her sudden decision to be with Captain Hook. With her heart aching for answers she gains help from a devastated Regina to drink a potion which will give her dreams of what life would be like if she continued her world with all the men she loved. A single night to finish what she started... but with so little time...
1. A New Hope

**A/N: Hi guys this is a new story of mine that I thought of last night. I loved the season premiere and thought this would be a fun little side story to add onto the plot. Just pretend that Elsa hasn't popped out of her bottle yet and it's fairly soon after Hook and Emma kissed, Rumple and Belle got married, and the whole Marian thing happened. I'm just gonna say flat out that I am a major Captain Swan fan,(but I respect all of the other ships out there, too!) and this will basically revolve around the face that I don't think it would be that easy for Emma to come around. What if she had things on her mind that were getting in the way? There are going to be a couple rules to the ships in this story, however:**

**No August: I'm sorry, but in the actual show there really was no relationship evolving there... maybe more of a brother-sister kind of love but I think it stopped there. Sorry:(**

**No SwanQueen: Nothing against the ship, but I'm trying to follow the actual show as much as possible, and the fact of the matter is: They kinda hate each other.**

**That one guy from New York I forgot his name: He was a flying monkey. Enough said.**

**But yeah that's really about it... I hope you enjoy it and continue to follow it!**

**Thank you and enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 1<strong>_

_**A New Hope**_

The morning in Storybrooke was the same as it always seemed... gloomy, lonesome, and out of place.

But at this point, with seeing a life without her family and the friends that she had made here made it all much more quaint.

She couldn't imagine going back to New York now.

She felt sorry for a lot of things, however, like the way she treated her parents all these months, the way she almost let Henry down...

And most of all, how she treated Killian... the only man besides her son she truly loved at this point.

He tried so hard to get her to see things straight, even to the point where he was willing to give up not only his life but his prized possession.

You don't find a love that powerful as much anymore.

"Swan!"

She turned around to see the man she was just thinking about, and was surprised to see how quickly he kissed her.

She turned away, staring out to the sea as she watched the waves crash with a familiar rhythm.

"Love when are you going to admit that this is something real?"

She smirked. "When you finally get rid of that stupid vest... how long have you been wearing it, even? Hundreds of years in fantasy age?"

He smiled mischievously. "You could say that, I guess."

She frowned at him and stared down at his chest.

"Killian... I'm scared. Not just scared of you and everything that's happened... I'm scared of my destiny. I want to be here with my family, and I want to be..."

She stopped and sighed with resignation.

"You want to be with me?" He finally answered for her.

Emma turned around to see him staring at her in adoration... something that he had been doing for a long time now, and she always missed it.

"You do realize Emma that whenever I try to get close to you all you do is push me away?"

She watched in devastation as a single tear fell down his cheek.

"Well I'm done pretending. I'm done being the slick, bad boy that you read to children to give them entertainment. I'm done pretending that I don't care for you. Why do you think that I spent all that time searching for you?"

Emma continued to stare at him with an attentive gaze.

"Because Goddammit, Swan I am in love with you. Not just like, not just a spark... in love."

He turned away from her gaze. "And if you don't want to believe that, then fine. I'll wait for you at Granny's until you make your decision."

And with that, he stomped away in sadness as he left her in her thoughts.

* * *

><p>She needed some time to think... to really think.<p>

To get advice.

It wasn't something she liked to ask for often, but she figured now was her chance.

The graveyard was ominously tempting as she walked by it, whispering to her as if the voices of the people that died there wanted some sort of redemption.

Leaves trailed at her feet as the wind blew through her blonde locks, and the smoke from her mouth permeated the air.

She leaned forward as she saw the familiar engraving on the stone tablet:

**BELOVED SON**

**NEAL CASSIDY**

There were so many complications in her life... some good, and some she wished she could forget.

Neal was her rock, her one thing that gave her any sense of hope that things would turn all right in the end. He approached things in realistic ways unlike her mother who approached them in optimism.

He just always knew what to do and say.

And after they were finally reunited, he died once more leaving a gaping hole in her already dark and empty past.

She looked over to her right and stared at Regina's crypt, which held so many of her many deceits and dark magic... one of them that could never be restored again.

Graham was hardest to think about...

Neal died in her arms too, but when Graham died it was their only time that they truly revealed their feelings for each other.

And to die in such a painful and heartbreaking way was more than she could bear.

There was something that she could never tell Hook, and it was that the reason that she pushed so many away was because of this one thing:

Love never ended well for her.

It only hurt her more.

There were so many signs and signals of the past... the way she could swear she heard Neal's gruff voice give some stupid advice in her ear, or the way she would expect Graham to be standing behind her whenever she would take a walk through the woods...

It was all a constant circle of torture and misery, but she constantly had to be strong for her family.

And herself.

She stood up and walked away, never looking back as the stone angels stared at her with a decaying gaze.

She needed to find a way to get rid of this agonizing pain she was feeling in a harmless way, and she couldn't do it alone.

But Rumplestiltskin was with Belle on their honeymoon, and she was still practicing her powers.

She knew it would be risky to seek help from Regina, but she figured it was the only option left...

It was time to see how she could change her fate...

And see whom it belonged to.

* * *

><p><strong>Let me know what you thought! Thanks!<strong>


	2. Marble Counters

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Marble Counters**_

Emma approached the white house with extreme delicacy.

She didn't know what kind of situation Regina was in, or whether or not she would become nothing but incinerated remains if she entered.

She didn't want to ask help from her in a time like this, but if she was just given a potion or something to help figure out a way to make some final decisions, then Emma would be grateful.

She placed the front of her wrist on the door and gently knocked to see if she was home.

She noticed that today's mail wasn't picked up, which told Emma she was indeed there.

After waiting for some time she finally pushed the knob down on the heavy white door and welcomed herself in...

She figured that this was also a good way to check on her and make sure she wasn't up to shenanigans.

"Emma?" She immediately turned around to be face to face with Regina.

"What the Hell are you doing in my house?"

Emma tried to hold back her tongue as she gently proceeded with Regina.

"Listen, I know it's not the greatest time to be asking you a favor due to the circumstances right now, but I was wondering If you could help me somewhat see my fate?"

Regina cocked her eyebrow. "Can you tell me why you would want that? Can't you do it yourself?"

Emma continued to breathe steadily as she noticed Regina's tone of voice.

"Well I was more thinking along the lines of a potion or a more powerful spell that you could conjure. Believe me, I understand if you don't want to help me... Normally I would have sought Rumple but he and Belle have... well, you know."

She didn't want to make Regina feel bad about reminders of love and relationships, nor did Emma want to feel more guilty about bringing Marian back.

She figured it would be smart to leave out the true details out of her reasoning.

"Well why in the world would you want to change your fate? I thought that you were happy with having your family back. Besides, fate spells can be dangerous... they can get you caught in situations that lead to dangerous consequences."

Regina had her hands on her hips as the mirrors reflected her back side.

"I don't necessarily want to change it, I'm more thinking about seeing what happens if I made the right or wrong choice..."

Regina looked her straight in the eye, making Emma uncomfortable. "Would this happen to have anything to do with that Captain of yours?"

Emma immediately stiffened, for she was trying to avoid any conversation involving that.

"Well... sort of... I mean... yes."

Regina scoffed. "Wow. Why am I not surprised?"

Emma stared at Regina in a pleading state. "Regina, please. I really want to be with him, but something always gets in the way... and you know very well at what I'm referring to. I'm so sorry about Marian and everything that happened between you and Robin. If there was anything that I could do to go back and change It I would... but I couldn't just let her die with her blood on your hands. Not after what you have eventually become."

Regina pondered for a moment with a small frown on her face.

"Fine..." She mustered in between breaths. "But I'm not doing this for you."

Emma followed her into the potion room and watched as Regina rummaged through empty bottles and some filled ones.

"I'm hoping I didn't leave it somewhere in the crypt... I know I wouldn't have since I kept it purposely for myself."

She finally found a small vial with some pink liquid foraging at the bottom.

Regina looked at it sadly. "This is a potion I've been saving for a rainy day. Drink it before you go to sleep tonight, and it'll show you everything you need to know."

She handed it to her gently.

"There are some precautions, however. Even though it's not technically a sleeping spell, some of the same side affects can happen. You can't get to attached, or there may be great consequences."

Emma wasn't sure what Regina was meaning by all this, but she was hoping that in the end it would be worth it.

"I'll let you know if you need more information. Now please, if you will."

She held the door open for her, and immediately slammed it behind.

It was sad to see Regina seem so bitter again, and all Emma could do was pray that she would continue to see her sense of responsibility.

She twisted the rope holding the cork onto the vial and swung it a couple of times around her finger making sure she didn't spill it.

She stared at the porch at Granny's, and saw a very drunk Killian walking out.

She rolled her eyes and immediately went after him.

"Killian... what are you doing?" The Captain immediately gave his sensual smirk.

"Oh just waiting for you, love... as I told you."

She stared at him as he passed out at her feet, and used her former police training to lift up his unconscious body and somewhat drag/carry him to Mary Marguerite's.

Both her parents looked at her weirdly as she set him on the couch. "Don't say anything, please. It's just for tonight. I'll take care of it."

She gently placed a blanket over his large and muscular body, and watched him gently snore with the same stupid smirk on his face.

She then placed some water on the table next to the couch, and wrote a note underneath letting him know why he was here when he woke up.

She looked over to see if her parents weren't looking...

And then without hesitation this time, she barely touched her lips to his cheek, letting him know he was there for him.

For she didn't know if she would be in the morning.


	3. Granny's

**Episode Reaction: I loved this episode, it was very touching(Especially for us Captain Swan shippers). I think it's clever how they incorporated the similarities with both Emma and Regina with Elsa's behaviors, and I also love Anna's place in the show. I don't like Anna in the movie, and it's nice to see that Anna is not only awkward, but badass like the other gals. Bo Peep was awesome, as well... I have no idea why but I hope she continues to cause complications later into the show. The only thing I didn't like was the incorporation of the second snow queen. Don't get me wrong, I want the Hans Christian Anderson version as much as the next person, but I honestly would have enjoyed seeing Elsa being the one that screws up the town. But overall, I was a little skeptical and unsure how adding Frozen would turn out(because let's face it we all love Frozen but it has gotten a little old) but so far, I think their doing well with it.**

**A/N: I just want to thank you all for the support that I've already gotten... I think I almost have about 40 followers, and that's just as good as reviews in my opinion. I hope you continue to support and follow the story, and I appreciate everything! Anyway, I'm sorry about the shorter chapter, but I just wanted to start getting to the plot.**

**Thank you and enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 3<strong>_

_**Granny's**_

Emma walked back out to the cold Maine night as she headed to the direction of Granny's which had a homey glow of light, signaling that the bar was still open.

She heard the gentle tinkle of bells as she entered, making Ruby look up from a table she was washing.

"We're closing, Emma... no exceptions, tonight."

Emma gave Ruby a stern look as she sat down at a stool. "Ruby don't give me attitude... I don't need it, and I'm only coming in for five minutes."

"So then why are you here?" Granny said steadily as she started making Emma a drink.

Emma immediately shook her head. "No hot cocoa, tonight... I just came to pay the bill."

Granny raised her nose in the air. "I had to kick out that pirate of yours... he was starting to get a little too close to Ruby."

Emma rolled her eyes... it was so him.

"Yeah sorry about that. Things have been a bit complicated with us."

Granny looked at her with unusual sympathy. "You know out of all people I shouldn't be giving you relationship advice, but he seems to really care about you."

Emma cocked her eyebrows. "Hm? What makes you say that?"

Granny shrugged her shoulders as she calculated the price. "Well he may have been half drunk when he was talking about it, but he was babbling about how your his world, your the only thing at this point that keeps him sane... shall I go on?"

Judging by Granny's tone, she didn't need to hear more. "Well I'm sorry if he was a nuisance... you know how he's like."

Granny nodded and handed her the bill, eventually adding up to about $23.00.

"He had about 5 cold ones."

Emma shook her head as she paid and headed out the door.

The stars twinkled with strange delight, making Emma more uncomfortable as the minutes to her bed time drew ever closer.

There were many sacrifices she had to make in life, and she couldn't help but think about what Granny had said about Killian...

And that kiss...

And she looked back on everything that he had said to her in the past, and couldn't help but feel like he was letting him down.

What if her decision wasn't one that she could ever resolve? One that was just a simple distraction from the next crazy obstacle?

What if the potion didn't even work?

Emma clasped her arms around her forehead as a headache started to ail her emotions even further.

She had to keep it together.

When she finally entered her parent's house, the entire place was dark except the dim glow of the lamp by her bed, so she knew that everyone was asleep.

She could see Hook sleeping soundly across from her, and firmly grasped his hand as she opened the potion bottle.

"Well... here's to a new life."

She dipped her head back as she felt the bitter taste of the liquid sink into her esophagus.

She felt nauseated for a moment, as if the world was collapsing into her shoulders...

It didn't take long for her eyes to collapse, and for her body to go limp onto the bed.

There was a moment of pure blackness and silence...

And then there was nothing more than the town reappearing before her.


	4. A Slice of Tallahassee

**Hi guys again thank you for all the follows and faves, but I would like to ask you a favor and would appreciate letting me know how I'm doing by writing some more reviews. I hate being that person that begs for reviews, but I would like a couple to get some feedback and make a final decision if I want to continue with it.**

**Thank you and enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 4<strong>_

_**A Slice of Tallahassee**_

Emma was perplexed at the turn of events, and felt the weirdest sensation.

She knew she was asleep, and she remembered herself taking the potion, yet it still seemed like an adjacent reality.

She was holding onto the steering wheel of her small and ram shackled bug, and found that she was wearing something completely different than earlier in the afternoon.

She jumped as she all of a sudden heard a familiar voice echo in the distance.

"Hello Emma... It's me, Regina."

Emma cocked her eyebrows as she listened.

"There are a couple of things I forgot to tell you when I last saw you, so I figured this was a good time to tell you."

Emma was breathing heavily, for she didn't know what was happening nor did she know how to react.

"You can't be afraid. There's no need to. Remember, this is a fate spell so everything in it should revolve around what you truly want and what shouldn't happen if you choose."

Emma continued to squeeze the wheel in agonizing suspense.

"Some of the people you meet will help you, some won't. The same goes for your happiness. You'll know for sure who you will want in the end. All of them will remember you, and all of them are now your wife."

She looked at her ring finger and noticed a makeshift wrapping of string and a natural stone that glowed through against the iridescent mirrors.

"You will feel all of the emotions of pain and sadness, but you WILL feel happiness. All of them will try to make it hard for you to make a decision, and for those who are dead... well they will be hard to let go. But if you truly want to be with the captain, then you need to trust your judgments."

Emma breathed in and out.

"But out of everything, there is one crucial catch... they all will own your heart... except one. All will be forcing their love upon you, but it's up to you to figure out who they are. It will be an illusion for all of them of course, and it won't be revealed until the very end of each segment. But in conclusion, the one who doesn't own your heart and loves you for yourself, is your true love."

Emma's eyes widened as she felt her chest for a heartbeat... she couldn't find It.

"Good luck, Emma... I hope you find what you're looking for."

She braced herself and felt a wind blow past her shoulder.

"Hey Ems."

She screeched in terror as a voice yelled in her ear.

"What the-? Get your ass out of my car!"

She was about to attack the mysterious stranger in the car, but immediately stopped...

"Honestly, Emma. It wasn't your freaking car. You technically stole it, remember? Oh wait... no. That was me."

Emma watched in adoration as the man that she had ached for so long was finally there... right in front of her eyes.

"Neal... you're alive?"

Neal gently kissed her on the lips, placing his hands against her neck and bringing her closer.

It seemed so long since she had felt that rough skin, and the brushes of his bristles lightly scratching the rim of her cheeks.

"Eeeeeew... why do you always have to do that in front of me?"

Henry then separated them as she crossed his arms. "Besides, I want my milkshake."

Emma smiled as she twisted the key and revved up the old car.

"Alright, kid... let's go get our milkshake."

Emma felt like she was on cloud nine, and it felt strange to think this was all simply a dream...

What would happen if she DID get too close?


	5. Modern Acronyms

**Episode Reaction: Ok so there was three times when I fangirled in this episode. When there was that CS moment(which also made me happy because it kind of incorporated with my story), then there was the reveal that The Knave of Hearts was joining the show(I was one of the few people that actually enjoyed the Wonderland spin off) and he's like one of my all time favorite characters, and when I heard about Hook getting his hand back(I mean I've heard rumors but kind of was doubtful but now I know for sure). Anyway, I really liked this episode, but at the same time thought their jumping the gun with this other snow queen. I liked the character, but I felt like there was a lot of information they were throwing at us at once, and it made me a little confused. Also, am I the only person that feels like Kristoff and Elsa fell in love In their world? Which is maybe one of the reasons it's a possibility that Anna was the one who trapped Elsa? I mean I know that all that was probably a lie and that Elsa stays noble to her sister, but I can't help but feel like it's a plausible theory.**

**Anyway, no author's note for today! Sorry about the shorter chapter, again!**

**Thanks and enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 5<strong>_

_**Modern Acronyms**_

Emma watched as Henry slurped up the milkshake in a matter of seconds, causing him to grab his head with the onset of brain freeze.

"Remember to breathe in between takes." Neal sat down with some hot cocoa for Emma, and she smiled gently as he sipped on coffee.

She couldn't tell how old Henry was during this time, nor could she tell why he seemed to accept this so quickly.

She knew that Henry wasn't necessarily one to hold a grudge, but still... It all seemed so strange.

"So what are you now? My ultimate Bae or something?"

Emma rolled her eyes and scoffed. "Please don't say that again. I hear it enough from the kids Henry's around..."

Neal cocked his eyebrows. "They say stuff like that in middle school?"

She nodded with exaggerated eyebrows. "Worse."

Neal shook his head. "Kids these days... saying 'bae' this and 'ratchet' that... boy when I was a kid, I..."

They both looked up from their drinks to look at him, but Neal found that he couldn't muster the words.

"Well, we can save that story for later."

He didn't like to divulge the past, not with his father predominantly being there through most of it... Henry didn't need those types of tragedies roaming through his complicated mind.

"So what's for the agenda today?" Emma asked with a sigh.

Henry shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know, maybe just hang out for a bit. I feel like we haven't done that for a long time."

Emma looked at him with sincerity. "Alright... we can do that. But you have to promise me that you'll get outside at least for 30 minutes. I don't want you sitting there playing videogames and rotting your brain."

Henry nodded. "Understood."

Neal heard some music over the radio, and all of a sudden grabbed Emma's hand and started to twirl her around in semi circles.

She felt awkward for a moment, since everyone in the diner was starting to look at her.

But after awhile, It started to become natural for her, and she started to follow the rhythm of the movements again.

She felt his breath fog his shoulder as he brought her in close, and felt him kiss her neck gently with his back pressed against her.

She felt like she was on top of the world for these few moments, and didn't want to change any of it whatsoever.

When the music ended, she pulled away with a grin that stretched ear to ear and everyone went back to their normal lives.

"So you ready to head back home?" Neal asked.

Emma shrugged. "Sure thing."

Neal then snapped his fingers, and before she knew it they were in a middle class house with three bedrooms, four bathrooms, a large living room, and an even larger kitchen.

"Home sweet home, right?"

On the doorway, was a placemat and a few shackles that all read "Tallahassee."

Maps roamed the walls of the many worlds and realms that revolved around both the book and the places they had visited when they were thieves...

And of course, X marked the spot of Tallahassee.

"Wow... this is... amazing." She whispered under her breath.

She already didn't want this to end, for this was by far too painful to let go...

Even in a world where death was just a word...

She couldn't help but feel like a part of a giant hoax...

And she was nothing but a prisoner trapped in her own mind.


	6. A Strange Feeling

**Episode Reaction: This was definitely one of my favorites, not just because of the CS moments, but just because of all the new twists and turns their incorporating as well. I can't say I'm too happy with Rumple right now, but he's my favorite villain besides Regina, Killian, and Anastasia plus one of my favorite overall characters, so I'll forgive him. Speaking of Anastasia, I just about died when Will denied his love when shown the picture... cause seriously, besides my beloved CS OTP their ship is like one of my very few other OTPs, and that says a lot! Ugh! Anyway, I also was psyched with the Sorcerer's Apprentice being involved, and the walking broom. It reminded me when I was little and we'd go to the and rent the VCR of Fantasia 2000, which is still a treasured childhood movie of mine:) **

**Anyway, thank you and enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 6<strong>_

_**A Strange Feeling**_

Emma glanced at the clock, revealing that it was about ten PM.

"Alright Henry time for bed! School tomorrow!"

Henry walked out of the bathroom with a toothbrush lodged in his mouth. "Ok, mom. Give me five minutes."

Emma could never realize how Henry was such polite and respectful child... he truly was the light of her life.

She trudged her way up the staircase, taking another glance at the simple yet beautiful decor that surrounded the walls and furniture.

She found Henry lying on his bed reading as usual, and watched as he turned to glance in her direction.

She leaned down and kissed his forehead gently. "You know I love you, right?"

He nodded, with the typical grin he always made.

"Hey mom... can I ask you something?"

Emma smiled softly. "Is it about something illegal?"

Henry frowned, annoyed at his mother's teasing words.

"No... it's about dad."

Emma immediately stiffened. "Alright... what about him?"

Henry looked away from Emma with an unhappy gaze.

"Well I think you and I both know something that dad doesn't, and that you know exactly what I'm talking about."

Emma held his hand. "What is it Henry?"

Henry squeezed his mom's hand signaling that he was respecting her as much as he could.

"Well you know he and I are just a figment of your imagination, right? That this is all simply a dream?"

Emma looked away, feeling awkward in this type of position.

"What makes you say that exactly?"

Henry looked down at his hands. "It's just... all my life all I wanted was a real family. Just like you. And I love you even without my dad. But in the end, there's always going to be that empty spot that only a dad can fulfill. I need him, mom... even if it's just a closure. Even if I am going to wake up with nothing but a mom to greet for breakfast."

Emma held back her tears as she pulled the covers further.

"I think this is something we should discuss when you're not so tired..."

She could tell avoiding the subject annoyed Henry, but she could only hope that he would change the subject in the morning.

She kissed his forehead again and closed the door gently, leaving her with even more complicated questions.

If it didn't work with Neal, how could she break Henry's heart?

* * *

><p>Emma lied on the bed in her lace nightgown, trying to pry it down past her hips with fail.<p>

She didn't know this house or the clothes she had in this other dimension, so she had to make the best with what she was given.

She jumped as she heard Neal's footsteps enter the bedroom, and was shocked when he clamped his lips immediately onto hers...

She pushed him away, with her eyes bulging out of her sockets and leaving him laughing like a child.

"Now what was that for?"

She didn't know herself why, but for some reason when he kissed her, she didn't feel the same love she had for him before...

She felt nothing.

She suddenly remembered she didn't have her heart anymore, and decided to play the part.

"Nothing. Just surprised, that's all. Now where we?"

They gave each other sensual looks as he pushed her further up the bed and kissed roughly around the edges of her mouth.

She could feel his hands quickly move down her hind areas and she gasped as he groped her hips.

She ripped off his shirt in a heated moment, feeling his warm body press her harder against the cotton sheets...

But even as this moment drew longer, and the night seemed endless...

She found herself weeping as his snores rang through her ears as she had a horrible realization...

The love that she had felt once for this man was gone.


	7. A Backup Plan

**Episode Reaction: I liked the complicated relief in this episode, since it seemed like they threw a lot at us last time. I loved the way it ended with the cliffhanger and the romantic movement with CS. I feel so bad for Regina, and at the same time conflicted since I love the new Regina but love the old one just as much... ugh this AU man. Anyway, I have to admit the Snow Queen is starting to grow on me, since I like villains that more of a psychotic personality, in other words someone who mirrors other people's emotions. I do have to say, and before you point your rifles at me, just hear me out. I don't like Elsa in this version. Don't get me wrong, I love her in the actual movie, but Georgina Haig isn't really doing anything for me and isn't what I pictured her as. I love Anna's actress and I think she not only looks but plays the part a lot better. Just my opinion. **

**Anyway, thanks and enjoy!**

**A/N: I've taken a break from writing, so I'm sorry it took so long to update and especially with such a short chapter! **

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 7<strong>_

_**A Backup Plan**_

Emma didn't speak the next morning... she felt so awkward, and wanted to curl herself into a secluded ball.

She could tell both Neal and Henry could notice, so she tried harder to conceal it with more failure.

She desperately wanted that joyous feeling of love to overwhelm her once more, but since the night before things hadn't been the same.

She watched as her breath made shapes and formations in the air and the morning dew made the sides of her boots damp and soggy.

Everyone said hello to her as usual, leaving her with an even more lonely feeling.

She watched as Rumplestiltskin approached her in a strange way.

"Miss Swan... I wasn't expecting you to be out so early. You and Neal finally let go of each other's lips?"

Emma rolled her eyes. "Shut it, Rumple. Like you should be talking."

Mr. Gold continued to keep a cool stature. "Feisty this morning, are we?"

Emma sighed. "I'm sorry, Gold. I had a long night, and things have been crazy lately..."

Rumple chuckled to himself. "Oh dearie believe me I know what your problems are already..."

Emma cocked her eyebrows. "What do you mean?"

Rumple laughed softly. "Do you really thing Regina would just let you use a potion you've never used before without some back up? Of course not. She requested that I keep an eye on you, and so far it seems to be working."

"Okay... but how can you control the dream if you didn't take the potion?"

Rumple smiled gently. "I'm the Dark One, dearie. There's not a lot I can't do."

Emma looked away. "Well if worse comes to worse, you know who's coming."

Mr. Gold didn't say anything else, but couldn't help but smile unpleasantly as she went on her way.

But it immediately faded as the realization of waking up and Neal's soul be gone from his life again rang in his head...

And the world was dark once more.


	8. Snowy White Fingers

**A/N: Hi guys I'm so sorry that it's been so long I've been crazy busy! Anyway can we just talk about the last couple of episodes?! Talk about being in a ball of feels afterward! Ugh! Poor Killian! Still gotta love Rumple though, he's just too badass not to like. Anyway, here's the new chapter, and again I'm sorry for taking so long and then writing super short chapters! I'll try to be more consistent! Also, by the way, I am in the middle of writing another OUAT fanfiction, and if you'd like to check it out, it's called the Swan of the Jolly Roger. **

**Anyway, thank you and enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 8<em>**

**_Snowy White Fingers_**

Emma felt her knuckles shake as she knocked on her parent's door... she couldn't believe she was doing this after feeling like she was trapped there in her old life.

She felt movement behind the door and held her breath as Mary Marguerite quickly opened the door and immediately hugged her tight.

"Emma... It's so lovely to see you!"

Emma cocked her eyebrow in confusion. "But I just saw you a couple of days ago..."

Mary Marguerite looked at her sadly. "Are you alright, sweetheart? You look awful pale... did something happen with Neal?"

Emma sat down at the dining room table as she started conversation with her mother. "Well... yeah... kind of."

Emma sighed. "Why do you keep looking at me like this is the first time you've seen me in months?"

Her mother looked at her perplexed. "Because I haven't seen you... not since you moved out a couple of months ago."

Emma immediately stiffened, forgetting that this wasn't her old life anymore. "Not even at Granny's?"

Mary Marguerite shook her head. "Well Granny's doesn't count. You promised you would visit on the holidays, nut you've already missed Easter so... I'm not sure anymore."

Emma felt her heart sink as she watched her mother wipe away a tear, trying to obscure it from her peripheral vision.

Emma immediately thought it best to change the conversation.

"So how's the baby coming along?"

Mary Marguerite again looked at her with intense confusion. "Um... If you count as a baby okay I guess?"

_That's right... _Emma thought to herself, _Neal hasn't died in this world, so the baby wouldn't have a real name_

_"_Oh sorry I meant..." Emma continued to rub her fingers together feeling even more awkward. "I've had a rough night."

Emma was startled as her mother reached out for her and squeezed her hand. "It's alright, sweetheart. Would you like some cocoa?"

Emma rolled her eyes. "Why does everyone assume that?"

Snow smiled softly. "Because we know you."

As Emma sipped on the warm cocoa, she watched as her mother smile and shed more tears... only this time she didn't know if they were for unhappiness or something else entirely.

"It's so good to see you. It's been very hard since you left. Nothing's ever been the same. I mean, we understood that you're an adult now and need to start your own life and family, but we didn't expect you to completely abandon us."

Emma now felt even worse than before, and realized that coming was probably a mistake.

"But then... I realized what you must have felt like when you felt alone all those times in those foster homes."

Emma stopped drinking and stared at Mary Marguerite.

"And realized just how selfish I was, crying over a couple months of absence when you had to experience that pain and loneliness for years. I keep making mistakes Emma, and I'm so sorry."

Emma set down her cup quickly and hugged her mother tightly as Snow broke down in sobs.

"No, I'm the one who should be sorry. You're my family, and nothing should ever get in between that."

She learned her lesson already when she and Killian got stuck in that time warp, she didn't need to mess it up again.

"I promise I'll make it priority."

And for that one moment, even without a heart, she felt happy again...

And realized that love truly could overcome anything.


	9. The Truth About Us

**Episode Reaction: Alright... I'm officially done with this show. I mean, I'm still going to watch it of course, but seriously, the feels in the last episode was beyond control... I was a wreck. Ugh. This poor town really can't catch a break.**

**A/N: Just reminding you guys, each romantic interest has their own special part, and their own amount of chapters. I will say Neal will be the shortest, due to the fact I don't really care for Swanfire(I'm sorry, Its just my opinion)**

**Anyway, thanks and enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 9<em>  
><strong>

_**The Truth About Us**_

Emma continued to pace down the sidewalk in a depressed daze, not sure how to feel or what to think about her relationship with Neal...

She didn't expect things to start going downhill so quickly, nor did she know the consequences if she said no to him.

It was all a whirlwind, and the tears that continued to trickle down her cheeks clouded her vision.

She continued to sob, feeling her head spin and create a horrible sensation of falling...

She felt like she was going to collapse, when she suddenly felt someone catch her underneath.

She looked up, trying to make out the image in front of her.

"Sweetheart..."

She recognized Neal's voice speaking to her softly, and felt his brawny arms carry her away.

"H-how did you know where I was?"

Neal smiled gently. "It's a small town, Emma... and your mother called me. She was extremely concerned about you, and told me you were acting very disoriented."

Emma nodded her head, but then started feeling her eyes get heavy...

And blacked out with a simple flap of her weary eyes...

* * *

><p>Emma smelt the warm fragrance of soup through her nostrils as she groggily sat up.<p>

"Ugh... Where am I?"

Neal surprised her as he forced some soup down her throat, causing her to gag uncontrollably.

"Oh sorry... I meant to do that more gently."

She glared at him for a second but then decided to look at her surroundings.

She was indeed in their bedroom again, and she sighed as she rubbed her forehead.

"You were running a fever, so I figured you needed the rest."

Emma smiled softly as she held on to his hand. "Thanks."

Neal smiled back as he continued to feed her, which made Emma giggle.

"So I guess this is goodbye, huh?"

Emma looked at him. "What do you mean... I just got here!"

Neal frowned. "But you're not happy. Not really. You and I both can see it."

Emma'a heartbeat was starting to throb her chest even more.

"You're not making sense, Neal."

Neal stopped what he was doing. "Don't think I haven't figured it out. This isn't real, not a single thing. I know because I'm controlling it, even your affections."

He pulled a wooden box out from his bag. "You can have this back, now."

She suddenly realized the pumping in her chest wasn't from her imaginary heart, but from the one flowing through her hands.

"I pushed you too quickly, and I'm sorry for that. I want you to know that I will always love you, no matter what."

Emma felt another tear make a wet circle on the covers.

"I need you to forget about me. Sure, you can grieve for me, you can visit my grave on my birthdays and holidays... But you need to let me go. You need to be happy. There's obviously something missing from our marriage, and that's something you need to figure out yourself."

He handed her the box, and she opened it up gently to reveal a glowing red heart...

Her heart.

"I'm sorry if I hurt you..." She whispered as she stared at the glowing mechanism.

"You didn't." He said with a smile. "You're just being human. And I love you for that."

She didn't understand why he was so good to her, and she didn't understand the reason why she kept pushing him away...

But he was right... It was time to move on.

However, she didn't hear Henry's angry footsteps run away due to the focus of the moment.

They stared into each others eyes for a moment, trying to take it all in.

"I'll see you..." He whispered.

Emma felt a sudden sensation if love, and she embraced him for one final moment...

As they pulled away gently, he brushed her cheek. "Was that real?"

She smiled, pushing her face into his hand. "Of course it was."

She loved this final moment with her first love, and cherished it with the heart she felt beating in her hand...

Suddenly, she felt a strong sensation start pushing him away, and the screams she echoed through her throat only reached so far...

She reached for him, barely touching his fingers before he disappeared before her eyes, becoming nothing but a tombstone.

She sobbed over his grave, feeling the emptiness again, but realizing she gave her word to him... She had to let go.

But there was a new problem... She didn't know who was next.

It was either Killian or Graham next...

But would she have the energy to go through this again?


	10. Blood Red Eyes

**Episode Reaction: Ok... so I have so many Rumbelle feels. I can't believe they would actually do that... I mean I love Belle being so badass and I'm so proud of her, but seriously... that was COLD. Outlaw Queen kind of had to abandon ship too... ugh these writers tho. I'm glad that everything worked out for captain swan though!**

**A/N: Omg guys again I'm so sorry ugh I'm usually so good about keeping up with my stories I've been so busy lately! Anyway, onto the next phase of the story!**

**Thank you and enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 10<strong>_

_**Blood Red Eyes**_

Emma looked around herself and groaned realizing the next stage of her spell changed her clothes once more.

She looked over to her right and felt a pounding sensation making her ears ring from the sound.

"What the Hell?" She shouted as the ringing started getting louder and she had to cover her ear to stop them from bleeding.

She jumped as something scurried in her peripheral vision making her turn in the opposite direction.

It disappeared once she saw it again, but decided to follow it as it kept teleporting in and out of her sight.

She walked forward, treading slowly as the trust she felt before slowly drifted away...

She gasped as she finally saw the unknown figure...

"Wait... no... it can't be..." She whispered to herself as she realized just what this creature was...

It was a whitish grey wolf, so beautiful and majestic, with a defining red eye on the left side of his face.

"You're always here for a reason aren't you boy?" She said as she held out her hand, only to be rejected immediately.

He started to run this time, so she figured she should do the same.

She continued to follow the beast, being as cautious as she could so not to startle him.

She was brought back to the town road, and rolled her eyes at the lights illuminating from Grannie's shop.

The wolf then appeared before her, whimpering and placing its head underneath her fingers, and Emma smiled as his rough fur tickled her fingers.

When it disappeared, she figured it would just show up again... but it didn't.

She sighed, realizing that this was probably another trick from her illusion...

But then she heard a voice call for her...

"Emma..." It spoke softly as she slowly turned around.

As she saw the figure before her, she found tears start to fill up her eye sockets as she immediately recognized who it was.

"Graham..." She whispered as she started to run to him.

The feeling she was having was mix of relief and expectation as she embraced his body, digging her face into his shoulders.

"You're back..." She said in between sobs.

Graham pulled away to look into her eyes. "You don't realize how much I've missed you..."

He stared at her in adoration as he slowly placed his lips onto hers, making her grasp the back of his neck in return.

She felt his hands start going lower as the minutes passed, and their passionate kiss become even stronger.

She finally pulled away. "I never got a chance to tell you I love you." She whispered softly.

"Well I guess we're even then."

They smiled at each other as their hands entwined and started making their way down the street, seemingly in a love struck daze.

"We really need to catch up." He said suddenly, making her giggle softly.

"You think? I haven't seen you in two years!"

He seemed a little sad at her remark, but quickly pointed to the forest that surrounded the town.

"Come on, I have something to show you."

She followed him, gripping his hand tightly along with it.

He pointed to a spot between a couple of trees, making her eyebrows raise. "Okay...?"

She screeched as she felt him push her into the trees, and felt another gust of wind as her surroundings started to change...

"Welcome to the Enchanted Forest." He said as his clothes suddenly turned into animal hides and armor and her dress changed to rags and a bodice.

She couldn't believe that this spell could change even Storybrooke, but she was interested in what else it could pull off.

The handsome huntsman waved at her to keep moving, and she did what she was told.

But even so, she couldn't help but look behind her, wary of the next adventure would unfold.


End file.
